parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style)
Brermeerkat's Movie-Spoof of "Alpha and Omega (2010). Cast *Young Humphrey - Jamie (Rise of the Guardians) *Adult Humphrey - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Young Kate - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) *Adult Kate - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Young Lilly - Pippa (Rise of the Guardians) *Adult Lilly - Talia (Justin and the Knight of Valour) *Garth - Justin (Justin and the Knight of Valour) *Winston - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) *Eve - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Tony - Fergus (Brave) *Young Shakey - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Young Salty - Snotty Boy (Barnyard) *Young Mooch - Monty (Rise of the Guardians) *Adult Shakey - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Adult Salty - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) *Adult Mooch - Fishlegs (How to Train Your Dragon) *Marcel - Tuffnut (How to Train Your Dragon) *Paddy - Snotlout (How to Train Your Dragon) *Western Pack Wolves - Vikings (How to Train Your Dragon) *Eastern Pack Wolves - Fergus's Army And The Lords's Army (Brave) *Claw - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Scar - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Candu - Duk (Happily N'Ever After) *Hutch - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Porcupets - Harris, Hubert, And Hamish (Brave) *Dancing Howling-Rock Wolves - Dancers in the wedding (Happily N'Ever After 2), and Party Dancers (Shrek) *4 Hungry Pack Wolves - 4 Humans *Reba And Janice with 2 Squirrsls - Heather And Meatlug (Dragons: Riders of Berk and How to Train Your Dragon) with 7 Dwarves (Shrek) *Sweets And Candy FionaHuman (Shrek) And Snow-White (Shrek 1&3) *Female Wolves with Kate that so exsited that She and Garth's getting married - Princess's (Shrek The Third) *Mother Wolf, Female Pups, And Male Pup eat a bone - Queen Grace (Happily N'Ever After 2), Young Snow-White (Happily N'Ever After 2), And Gustav (Dragons: Riders of Berk) *Bear Cub - Young Spyro (The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning and The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night) *3 Bears - Dragons (How to Train Your Dragon, Legend Of The BoneKnapper Dragon: gift Of The Night Furry Dragons: Riders Of Berk) *Birds - Red Birds (Bambi II) the beginning of the movie with a song "There Is Live" *Stampede - Sheep (How to Train Your Dragon) Scenes *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 1 - Pre Teen Vikings *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 2 - Main Titles/Viking Pile/Viking Hunting/Berk *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 3 - Duk was Jumped/Stoick and Fergus *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 4 - Getting ready/At the Moonlight Howl//Astrid is Hot. *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 5 - Justin *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 6 - He is an Alpha's Alpha./Vikingnapped *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 7 - Idaho or Bust/This Isn't Jasper. *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 8 - The Golfing Uffnut/Tuffnut and Snotlout *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 9 - Flying Fowl/Repopulate/Where did she go?/Ride Home *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 10 - I just do Turtles./Searching for Astrid *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 11 - Eat Food, Get Gas/Rain Dance *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 12 - Tails It Is/We must defend our territory. *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 13 - Another Way/Justin and Talia *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 14 - Dragons!/Mountain Slide/World Adventures *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 15 - Love Train *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 16 - Time's Up/Few Miles/The War Begins *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 17 - I had Fun/Astrid's Reunion *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 18 - Unite The Vikings *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 19 - Alphas and Omega/I can't. *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 20 - Take The Valley/Stampede! *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 21 - Requiem for Astrid/Maybe this can work. *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 22 - Big Finish/End Credits Category:Brermeerkat Category:Alpha and Omega Spoofs Category:Alpha and Omega movie spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs